


Our strange neighbors

by Thepastelleader34



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepastelleader34/pseuds/Thepastelleader34
Summary: Coffee bean and her gang moved to a new house in England for a better life. What if they meet their old friends? How will they react when they see their other neighbors?





	Our strange neighbors

Hello, everyone, this is cat. this is going to be my first story to create on here.. so i hope you enjoy my story when i update it


End file.
